Love and War
by HappyKitsune99
Summary: Yaoi. A Story about two allies who have feelings for the oblivious Fayt.A competiton comenses about which one can get the blue-haired boy to notice their affections. The love triangle of the century.
1. Friends for now

Love and War

Albel x Fayt, Cliff x Fayt

Disclaimer: I don't own SO3...

A/n: To start, I know some people have been waiting for this, so this is dedicated to you yaoi fans out there.

It was hot that day, extremely hot. Fayt had just returned from Ariglyph with Albel in tow, and he wondered how the weather changed has they were traveling back from ice cold, to summer heat. Personally Fayt hated to travel the way back through the Traum Mountains, but he knew Albel was going to be a valuable asset when they need to tame the Marquis.

Cliff on the other hand enjoyed beating the monsters unconscious with his bare hands. They also had taken Roger, to whom Maria wasn't too happy. Albel was currently griping about how Woltar had become so senile in his old age. After they reached Peterny, everyone split up to take a breather.

Fayt went over to chat with Albel to see why he was so restless.

"Why do you think we lost?" he asked.

Fayt was a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

Albel grunted, " Why did we lose the war?"

Fayt thought a while, then said something that he thought would appeal to Albel's liking.

"The King should have been more ruthless. I mean, what good can you do if you have no control over your people?"

" Well, I guess you have some brains after all." Albel smiled.

"There were lots of reasons, I guess-your meddling and that celestial ship among them-but the truth is that we lost."

Fayt couldn't think of a way to console him, so he left him to that. He talked to Cliff and Maria a bit, but then decided to rest.

That night a sharp blade landing next to his face awakened Fayt. He jumped up to see Albel staring at him.

" What was that for? Were you trying to hit me?"

Albel smirked and sealed his sword.

" I wasn't trying to hit you, I was Just practicing my aim....

Come outside, I want to talk."

Fayt followed the dark-haired man outside.

" Do you hate me?" he asked,turning around to face Fayt.

Well getting stabbed in his sleep wasn't one of his favorite things.

"I-I... what do you mean? "

Fayt said a little confused(again..).

" Just answer the question fool!"

Fayt thought a little more, he knew Albel had been through a lot, and the way he was imprisoned during the war left him a little out of it.

" ...Not really."

Albel jumped a little at the blue-haired boys answer.

" Why not, I hurt your friends and I did a lot of things to you"

Fayt smiled." So? I think you were just doing your job. You were only doing what you were supposed to. It's not your fault."

Albel just blew it off and walked back to his room.

" Whatever". He said as he walked off.

The next morning, Cliff knocked on Fayt's door to see what was the matter.

" Hey kid, you alright, you overslept. We were supposed to be gone an hour ago." Fayt looked a little disheveled.

" Oh, sorry I was just up late with Albel."

Cliff immediately jumped,

" What?"

He had taken it a bit out of context because of the way it had been stated.

" I mean, he was talking to me last night, he just seemed a little upset about something. Maybe we should treat him better, now that he's a member of our party."

"Kid, you gotta be crazy, you know what that guy did to us, and you know what he did to Tynave and Farleen."

Cliff went over the facts about how Albel was a crazy dress-wearing psycho, and then Fayt replied,

" But he seemed like he was sorry, he didn't mean to hurt them, it was all just his way of getting to us. Cliff, you have to understand, don't you?"

Cliff still didn't agree. " You just don't get it kid, that dude's a nutzo, what kind of guy is he to hurt someone else to get to us . Maybe I should have a talk with him."

Fayt could understand Cliff's point, but he just didn't see it fit to treat Albel badly,

" Maybe you should talk to him, you don't know how he feels, just be nice Cliff, please."

Cliff knew he couldn't compete with Fayt's puppy green

eyes, so he agreed he would talk to Albel.But he wouldn't enjoy it....

tbc

A/n: The next chapter will have Albel and Cliff goin' at it about who should be with Fayt. Don't worry.


	2. Angered Allies

**Love and War**

**Chapter 2**

"So, the monkey thinks he defeated the Marquis by himself? How foolish." Albel was currently frustrated by Cliff's bragging and the rocking of the giant dragon they were

currently riding. Fayt looked over to see the subject of the argument pounding his fists together.

"We'll it didn't look like you got many hits on him, captain," Cliff said, mocking the dirty-blonde man. Every one knew the battle was hard and relentless. Crosell's inability to comply with their pleas was all it took to wear them down. At first it seemed as if they were done when the dragon bowed his head in false agony, then he told them there was more to come. The battle had been a group effort of all party members. Even Roger as small as he was played a major role swinging his axe wildly.

"Trust me."started Albel.

"I didn't think getting stepped on was the proper tactic, at least you distracted him for me."

Cliff growled and proceeded to bark insults back at Albel, while Fayt looked on. He finally spoke up to quiet the noise.

"Hey, look, we all did a good job. Maria's power was a big help, so was Roger. Without all of us together, there's no way we couldn't have done it without everyone's help."

Then the Crosell's mighty head peered upwards.

"Glad, you speak so fondly of me little one. We are about to reach the destination, hold on, for I fear of your safety" said the rough voice.

"Yeah ya' big lummox shut up so we can get done all ready." Spouted Roger

"Why you little!" Cliff was quickly torn away from his argument with both Albel and Roger, as the huge dragon swiftly headed towards Aquios's castle. When they reached the castle, they headed to the audience room to speak with the queen. She congratulated them and gave them private rooms to stay for the night. Fayt went to talk to Cliff about the previous argument.

"Cliff, I thought you were going to calm down." Fayt was also frustrated from the hard battle and Cliff's rambling.

"Jeez, sorry kid, that guy just makes me mad. We should have left him in Ariyglyph and just asked for directions."

Fayt frowned

"If I didn't want him to come, I wouldn't have gone to Ariglyph in the first place."

Cliff knew he had made Fayt mad, he scruffed the Aqua-haired boy's hair and smiled. "Sorry, Sorry. I'll go apologize now if it makes you feel better."

He then left the room to go check on Albel, he opened the mans door but he wasn't in there, he then checked the library, and the research room. He knew Albel hadn't left so he checked the conference room. Albel was there sitting on the table with his legs crossed.

"Hey, what ya' doin' in here buddy" he said trying to be playful.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Albel growled.

"Yeah, I would" Cliff responded trying not to get angry.

"I wasn't accounted for, fool" Albel turned his head trying not to look the other man in the face.

"But, wasn't that your room back there?" Cliff asked.

"I told you I wasn't accounted for, fool."

"What?" Cliff said. "But, she gave us all rooms, maybe she didn't notice you."

"Whatever" Albel remarked, "It doesn't matter, I'm used to being treated like this."

"Well you shouldn't be. How can you get used to something like that?" Cliff felt a little bad about the way he had been arguing with Albel when he saw how he was treated out of his home. Woltar was the only one who probably knew the mans feelings.

"Fool, I'm tired of your questions, the only one who's treated me normal here is that boy."

"Fayt's just being nice- oops!" Cliff didn't mean to say it, but Albel had already heard, and his crimson eyes, became darker and darker.

"So you're saying he's being nice out of pity. I guess the respect I had for him was miscounted."

"Uhhhhh- respect, what respect, I thought you hated him" Cliff said, dumbfounded.

"Humph, I actually liked him too, his strength, the only one who could have defeated me is treating me with pity. I think you're wrong"

"Hey, trust me, I know Fayt better than anyone else and you're telling me I'm wrong!

We're like this." Cliff then showed Albel how close he was to Fayt by mashing his Fist together in a tight ball.

"So you like him too, I doubt he would fall for a maggot like you, respect is not built on something as pitiful as emotion. Respect is admiring someone for their potential and what they can amount to and not be a burden. I can make that boy do anything I want, this is us, and we will be together."

Cliff became really angry with this.

"Well you got a challenge mister wicked, I doubt Fayt would even look your way."

Albel smirked, "Bah! We'll see how this works out...fool"

He then turned and left Cliff in the room, looking back to see Cliff's enraged face. And knowingly laughed to himself.

Tbc

A/n: Ummmm, maybe it was a little drawn out, but stick with me, it seems Fayt is leaning towards Albel's side a little. Hmmmm


	3. Making a Move Part I

Love and War

Chapter 3

A/N: Jeez, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, I felt a little retarded after reading it. Did anyone else notice Albel said 'fool' a lot? Speaking of Albel, Has anyone heard Shinsoku- Lose Control by L'ArcenCiel, that kinda fits Albel to me .Coming Closer and the words are so pretty but who cares. Let's get started!

I've found this cute picture it's shonen ai: Albel x Fayt and Cliff is there too http:www.geocities.jp/tyuntyunhouse/okurimono2.htm

Still at the Castle of Aquios, Fayt wandered around to see if he could catch up with any of his teammates. He saw Arday coming down the hall so he quickly ducked into the library before the muscle man had time to see him. Albel was quietly pacing in the church hall, while Maria was in the garden being pestered by Roger. Cliff was in his own room thinking to himself about a plan to get the blue-haired boy to notice him, without seeming too straightforward.

"Hey Cliff."

Fayt said. Entering his room. "Sorry, I though I could just let myself in. You don't mind do you?"

"No, that's ok kid." Cliff said shaking his head. He realized this was his chance to get a jump on the competition.

"What are you thinking about?" Fayt said, trying to make conversation. But sounding bored.

"Nothin'." Cliff responded.

"You wanna' go take a walk or somethin'. It's way too tense around here for me."

Fayt nodded in agreement and the two men left to walk around the town. Cliff led the way to the east side of town. It was covered with plants and flowers of all sorts. He stopped and rested his head on the fence of a small garden. Fayt walked over looking slightly tired, but also very much energetic.

"Cliff, I know I don't know you that well, but we sure have been through a lot huh?"

Cliff laughed to himself.

"Yeah! Sure have. I mean getting' capture by those Ariglyph dudes, have a twisted psycho chase us, get an attack by the Veendini and more. I know it's also a whole lot for you to handle, but don't forget, I'm here. I won't let anyone get to you without getting through me first."

"Thanks. I know you're always here to protect me. I just can't help but feel worried though. I got a bad feeling. I don't feel to good for some reason, maybe it's just me."

Fayt leaned his head on Cliff's shoulder and closed his eyes. 'Man, I know that Albel's gonna be pissed when he sees this' Cliff thought. H laughed at the fact that Albel thought he could actually get Fayt to like him in that way. He snickered and then decided to push things a little further.

"Hey, Maybe you can come sleep in my room tonight? I mean... just to make you feel better. It's always good to have company. Plus, I can tell you some more about Quark if you want?"

Fayt nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Sure. Maybe it will make me feel better. I...'

"Fayt? Uhhh...you okay? Are you dead?"

Fayt had suddenly stopped talking. Cliff looked over to see that he had fallen asleep standing up. He was clutching Cliffs arm and snoring ever so lightly. Cliff picked him up laid him over his shoulder, and carried Fayt back to the castle. Cliff smiled and winked his eye at Albel in the hall. Then He carried Fayt back to his room, kissed his forehead and tucked him in to sleep."

Albel cringed.

"Taking advantage of the boy while he's sleeping? How despicable"

TBC

A/N: Sorry if I'm becoming a little annoying, Albel will make a move next chapter. Then it's on to the sex! Or is it...?


	4. Out of the Game

Love and War 

**Chapter 4**

A/n: Wow, I thought people were going to say "Ur fic SUXX00Rz!!!!! 1!!! One!! 1, but you actually liked it. Cool. This time the fighting begins!

Seriously everyone, I'd like to thank Asurahime , thank you ,thank you, thank you, I almost died at the computer. Such cute pics. You're the best. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love you guys

Cliff turned and left looking over to see Fayt tucked into the sheets snoring. He turned off the light and closed the door. Albel was right there staring at him, His Crimson eyes burning a hole into Cliff.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" he growled

"Hey, don't get so mad, I guess I just have the charm." Cliff laughed and started to walk away.

"The hell you do!"

Albel grabbed Cliff's arm pulling him back to face him. Cliff laughed again and patted Albel on the head.

"I hope your not falling for me too, I mean, wherever I go you're always following me around. Jeez, the men and the ladies have the hots for me. What am I going to do?"

"Don't pat my, head! I'm not your wench you stupid gorilla!" Albel yelled.

He pulled out his sword and had it aimed towards a surprised Cliff's throat. Maria suddenly came down the hall to break up the fight; she asked if she could speak to Cliff for a minute. Albel sneered and walked off.

"Cliff, you sand Fayt were hanging out yesterday, right?" she said

"Yeah, of course we were over by the floral area outside. What's wrong?"

Cliff had been totally clueless about all the hints Maria was shooting at Fayt over the past few days since she'd been with them.

"Well, ah...I was wondering if you could...you know. Give us some time." She said. It looked like she was about to blush, and then she put on a real serious face.

"I'd like to find out more about his powers. It's just I've never met someone just like me. I wanted to see if we could get to know each other. If we had anything in common it would probably help to speed along the information about the research Dr. Leingod was doing. I want to spend more time with Fayt." She said, still maintaining leadership qualities.

"Oooohhhhh, I get it. Mmmhmmm well, it was my hob to bring him to you and as a soldier under you, I guess I have no choice but too. Okay but, I had plans and this is taking a serious chunk out of em."

"I'm sorry Cliff, but it is imperative that I learn more." She said, "Thanks Cliff, I gotta go."

Maria turned and left. Cliff thought about how his plan was going to be ruined by his leader and how Albel was currently gaining the upper hand. Cliff walked up to the runeology library to see Albel leaning on the side of the wall, listening to their conversation.

"I guess your blue-haired fool of a leader has ruin your plans. You'll just have to sit this one out for a while."

Cliff stayed calm.

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl to eavesdrop Albel dear."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just waiting for my chance to get back at you, but I see someone's beaten me to the punch. I may not have to kill her after all."

Albel walked into Fayt's room and closed the door; Cliff heard the lock click, and Albel laughing the whole time.

TBC

A/n: this story is going to have a whole lot of chapters. Hope you don't get bored. And EGADS! What on earth is Albel doing to Fayt with the door locked? Maria has just pushed Cliff out of the game. What will happen next? I'll update ASAP so you won't have to wait long....


	5. Making a Move Part II

**Love and War**

**Chapter **

**5**

Albel pounced onto the bed, next to Fayt who was still sleeping. He looked at the boy and then realized he was actually on top of him. Fayt's eyelids flicked ever so slightly. Albel leant forward close to his face. All of a sudden two bright emerald eyes bursted open. When Fayt jumped up to see the man over him, Albel rolled backwards onto his back casually and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing in my room Albel?" Fayt yelled, quite scared.

"Well I just came to wake you up. Got a problem?"

"What do you want?" Fayt asked.

Albel turned on his side and wrapped himself in the sheet. Fayt looked of and stared for a while trying to see what the heck had happened to Albel. Albel could feel the boy's eyes watching him so he rolled over and then started to frown.

"Do you have an eye problem? If you don't want me in here I'll just leave then."

He immediately got up and began to stomp of like a flustered child.

"H-hey, sorry, Albel come back!"

Fayt tried to stop him before he was out of the door.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after being out all day with that fool of a monkey. I thought you might want to have some...sparring practice."

Fayt was immediately more confused as to why Albel was actually being nice, and cliff was acting more brotherly. He recalled a day or so before they went walking that Cliff was in the mirror talking to himself. He'd also noticed Maria was following Cliff a lot more often and trying to talk to him in private.

"I've got it." Fayt whispered

"Cliff has a crush on Maria. She tried to approach him about a week ago, but she looked afraid. Maybe she likes him too. I had no idea. I'm so blind I actually thought she like me. Wow, at least that's off my back."

He thought a little more and then realized Albel was staring in front of him getting angrier by the minute.

"Sure, yeah I could use some practice, but should I tell the other's where we're going to be?"

"No need." Albel said

"I just want to go to that forest, you know the one. Duggus or something. Why the hell would people give a group of trees a name? I wonder whose the fool who they were named after? I should kill whoever invented the damned things."

Fayt had no reason to complain in fear of Albel killing him. He thought about Maria and Cliff a little more and tried to remember how old Cliff was. When they got to the forest Albel sat down by a sparkling lake. Fayt sat next to him.

"That girl..." Albel said quietly.

"Do you...like her?" he finished

"Which one?" Fayt asked.

Albel realized that he was dealing with a strange kid whose thoughts were never truly known.

"The blue-haired one. Or the one with the red-hair, or that blonde monkey woman." Albel said quite honestly.

"Mirage? Maria? Nel? Actually no, I did have a crush on Mirage but it was just a one-time thing. They're actually all just friends."

"Okay then, what about the one you said looked like you friend?"

"She died." Fayt said very bluntly

Albel tried not to burst into a fit of giggles by turning his head when Fayt said it. It was kind of the first time Fayt actually saw Albel laugh or smile with no evil intent. He ten imagined Albel running around screaming the word puppies. He then started to laugh at just the thought of it.

"What the hell's so funny?" Albel yelled.

"You." Fayt said after he stopped.

"Me? I can't stand this ignorance, I don't even know why I like you!"

Albel expected Fayt to cry or get angry and yell back, but Fayt actually started to smile again.

"You like me huh? I thought you hated me."

"No, not really." Albel turned his head.

"Don't move." He said

Then Albel grabbed the boys face in both hands and kissed him, bruising his lips in the process, Fayt jerked back and his lip was torn by one of Albels canines. A drop of blood fell on Albels lips as Fayt pulled back wiping his mouth. Albel licked his lips and instead of smiling or grinning he frowned again.

"I told you not to move, fool!"

Albel got up and walked away leaving Fayt in the grass. Fayt rubbed his bottom lip and ran to catch back up, before Albel stomped off into some unknown land to release some anger

AN: where the heck is the mansex!?


	6. A Dog’s Life

Love and War 

**Chapter 6**

A/N: That last chapter really, really sucked. It was short and had a lot of mistakes. I can't believe I did that. It's been a long time since I updated a new chapter gahhhh. I'm so sorry how could I not see. I'm gonna go stab myself in the eye socket so I can have a cool patch...like a pirate.

"A-Albel! Come back. Hey! Wait up!"

Fayt stopped for a moment to catch his breath; Albel was faster than the normal human so it wasn't an easy task to catch up. Fayt sat on the ground panting and looked behind him to see if Albel had stopped. Sure enough Albel walked back to the sitting boy and then grabbed his arm to help him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't follow me anyway fool."

Albel turned and began to walk away again.

"Albel." Fayt coughed

"I wanted to say I like you too. I just wasn't expecting you to like me back, well, not like that at least."

He walked up to Albel and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to flatter me boy, I don't care what you think anyway this was stupid. I hate your little 'party' with your little friends and all. All I hear from you people is save the world and kill the bad guys. You know what, I am a bad guy!"

Albel was in a furious rage, probably more so than he's ever been. His pale face became a slight pink a she gritted his teeth.

"Well, if you stop running away-"

"I never run away!"

"Albel, you just ran from me now. I know you're not happy about all this but maybe if you explain to me all the things you don't like about me I can get to know you better."

Albel looked down for a moment and then regained his scowl.

"What do you mean boy?"

"Our flaws...my flaws." Fayt said

"Tell me what makes you so angry. Maybe when I know what annoys you I can improve. If it feels like we're holding you back just tell me. I have no problem in handing over my leader position for a while."

Fayt sat back down and Albel sat next to him just like before.

"Things I hate about you." Albel repeated

"I hate that girl...a lot."

"Albel you can't just say 'that girl' I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You act like you're my mother shut up and let me finish you worm!"

Fayt flinched a bit but sat alert listening.

"Sophia." Albel spat

"You haven't even met her yet." Fayt said

"Well if you shut the hell up like I said and let me finish I'll tell you why! I hate her because she's all you ever talk about. I hate the ape people, that rat child and the ninja woman. I hate the girl with the hair, I hate them all. I hate you're goody two-shoes attitude the world is all flowers and happiness I hate this and I hate those people."

"Albel. Stop being so closed to people. I know you've lost you're upset about the way things are going now but please. Just hang in there. I want you to be with us in the end. When all this is solved I want you to be there." Fayt smiled even though water began to rise in his eyes.

"I'm going through some hard times too even though I don't let others see it. I think you just need to get closer to someone. If you're not going to be close to anyone else at least try to be close to me."

Albel frowned as usual. Fayt reached over a put his arms around Albel's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Gods child what are you doing to me! Get off now before I hit you!" Albel yelled

"I'm not going to let go, even if you do hit me. I'll just hit you back." Fayt pulled his arms even tighter. Albel pulled decided his attempts were futile, and he realized the boy was trying to get through to him. He wrapped his arms around Fayt to return the hug.

"Albel." Fayt said

You're ruining the moment boy, isn't this what you asked for? You're wasting my time so you better enjoy this."

"Albel." Fayt repeated

"What the hell do you want you fucking moron?"

"I'm sleepy."

A/N: Yes Albel is a habitual swearer (uhhh). The last chapter sucked so please except this chapter as a means of repenting. Before I write the next chapter, what couple would you like the chapter to include/hint at/ etc? More Albel x Fayt? Cliff x Fayt? Cliff x Albel? Cliff x Maria? Cliff x Mirage? Or should Fayt be a seme!

I know some people want more Albel and some want more Cliff. Some hate them both, so tell me what you think.


	7. Leaving someone behind

**Love and War**

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Okay, so I looked at all the reviews, you people are so nice, and according to what I heard the next chapter will include:

Albel/Fayt

Hints of Cliff/Fayt

Albel to stop bashing Sophia (she is cute)

Cliff/Mirage (very popular. I liked them as a couple too.)

Any couple with Maria

Yuri hints

"Marietta, get the ship as close to the planet as you can, we're ready to go." Maria said, as she held the communicator. She was tired of all the stress they've been through and she'd been on the look out for a certain someone.

" Yes ma'am…but…the ship has minor damage and will need to be repaired. It will take about six hours.

"Do it in four." Maria turned off the communicator and went to go prepare the others for the journey home. She went back inside from the garden hurrying to Fayt's room to make sure he was going to be ready. When she got there, the blue haired boy was frantically searching for something and was about to leave his room.

"Hi Maria." Fayt said quite oblivious

"Fayt, we are preparing to leave in about four hours, make sure you have everything and tell everyone that we're about to go."

She had always put on a professional face even in the most tense situations. It was still wasn't very hard to notice the slight pink color on her cheeks. Fayt agreed and quickly stumbled out of the room to warn the other members of his party. Cliff and Maria were in the room with the queen as was Roger. Fayt didn't want to hurt the small child's feelings but he was going to have to leave him behind.

"Cliff, Maria told me that it's almost time to go, before we leave, I want to go find Albel and say Nel. I want them to go with us."

Cliff smiled and ruffled Fayt's hair.

" Yeah, but what are you gonna' do about pipsqueak over there? I don't think he's going to be happy." Cliff laughed. He was actually quite happy they were leaving the annoying boy.

"I'll tell him…I know this is not going to be easy."

Fayt went over to Roger, Cliff close behind, and kneeled down so he was about eye level.

"Roger, We're about to go-"

"Okay, I'm ready." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Roger, you can't come. I'm sorry but I don't think we should bring any children along. If something bad happens to you I can't have that on my back. You've been a great help but I don't think this is where you need to get involved."

" I ain't no kid! I'm not gonna' get hurt so you don't have to worry about me. Plus, what would all the ladies think if I needed you goons to protect me? I'm comin' and that's that!" The boy shouted straight into Fayt's face.

" Look here shorty" Cliff jumped in.

" This ain't the time and it ain't the place so you're gonna have to stay behind this round."

The boy was really let down. His long ears slumped and his eyes watered, but then he grimaced and began to yell back at Cliff.

" You buffoon! I don't need you guys anyway! You go and do whatever you want!"

"Don't worry about the boy. I promise we will ensure that he gets home immediately. Woltar will have some of his men take him" The queen said, sitting calmly upon her throne.

" Your highness, while we're on the subject, where is Woltar? I urgently need to speak with him."

She smiled. " He's outside back in the garden."

"I'm here." The man said just entering.

"Huh? Where is Albel?"

"He went back home. Said something like, 'The danger's past, so

there's no need for me to stay here.'" Said Woltar

" He didn't even say good-bye He'll never change." Maria had a really bad opinion of Albel. He wasn't her favorite.

" Ah, don't say that." The old man said, sensing her distaste.

" I wanted to at least say good-bye." Fayt was a bit disappointed.

" We will tell him for you." The queen said warmly

" Thank you very much."

" No, it is we who should thank you." She knew Fayt was a good boy and felt sorry that he had misses his comrade.

Suddenly Maria's communicator began to beep.

"Hello, it's me" she said.

It was Marietta smiling just as she always did.

"Ma'am I guess we got the repairs done quicker than the four hours. We're on our way."

"Already, that was fast. Good work Marietta."

" Thanks. I owe you one. Be ready to receive four via

transportation in one minute."

"Roger." Marietta chimed

Fayt, Cliff, Maria and Mirage stepped onto the transportation range and begin to disappear

"Take care!!!" Roger waved off as they left. He deeply wanted to go.

Fayt suddenly realized his mistake.

"Roger, please I forgot to tell Nel goodbye. Tell the queen if she ever sees her to tell her I'm sorry and I hope she's not angry with me."

"Okay, whatever!" he replied. He ran back into the castle as the crew was transported back up to tell the queen of the message.

A/N: C'mon, it was time for the story to progress; it really has been going nowhere. Plus, There will be a lot of action in the next chapter, and then it's time to unwrap the pretty pink box and let out the mansex! Oh no! But with who? I dunno…you tell me.


	8. Captain Maria,Commodore Witticomb,and Fa...

Love and War

Chapter 8

I'm going to kick myself in the eye. It's my fault I've been really lazy (I've also been hyped up on MGS3). The last chapter was pretty…rushed, or I just was eating a lot of candy or something. I'm glad some of you have brought some errors to my attention and I promise to be more careful this time . I'm not that great at writing, once it took me 11 days to write an essay about school media. School sucks. Also, I apologize, but things stated in the previous chapter will be delayed. The story needs more of a plot, and I like teasing you. J/K

"Welcome back Captain!" Leiber chirped at the sight of Maria. "I've been worried sick I haven't been able to sleep a wink."

He proceeded to inform her about the blast that happened during the small 'war'. The one mostly provoked by the Mighty Vox. Maria left for the bridge to announce the homecoming to her crew.

"I'm back people. We're behind schedule on our objective to secure Dr. Leingod. Let's proceed as planned to point S317. All hands standby!"

" 'Secure Dr. Leingod?' You know where my father is? Maria you have to take me to him." Fayt jumped at the words.

"That's right." Maria said, not faltering. "He's being held in a cave on a planet located at

Point S317. It's been cleverly disguised, but it's a secret Vendeeni base, no doubt. We'll be entering gravitic warp at once. Go sit over there."

Maria began to start the sequence that would begin the search for Fayt's father. He listened quietly as he watched her fumble around with buttons, and yelling for Marietta to complete more complex engagements.

"Entering gravitic warp" Mirage's voice boomed

"Wait!" came the voice of Marietta. " Our long-ranged sensors have picked up a fast approaching ship…It's the Aquaelie, a federation battle ship."

"Could they be after us?" Fayt asked.

"Incoming transmission." Maria said. Ignoring Fayt's question.

A tanned man appeared on screen. It's seemed as if he was the leader of the ship, and apparently Maria knew him. He introduced himself as Commodore Witticomb, and began to take a certain interest in Fayt.

"Is that Dr. Leingod's son?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Maria said.

"Yes, I see. Ii seems there is more important news though."

"Yes Commodore."

"A Vendeeni ship is approaching you. Our analysts believe they will not attack, so we expect the same of you. None of us want there to be any hostilities."

" How do you know they won't attack!" Fayt burst in

They were interrupted by the small voice of Marietta.

"Captain, our sensors have picked up the Vendeeni ship. They're sending out a transmission."

The screen flashed as a new face appeared. It was a man whose face was concealed by a strange mask.

"This is Captain Biwig of the Vendeen Empire ship Dasvanu. Surrender immediately and submit to our orders. Dr. Leingod, enemy of the galaxy, and the girl, are in our

hands. You are in no position to refuse our demands."

" Fayt looked in awe as he saw his childhood friend and his father with this man. He realized how much he missed Sophia when he looked into her eyes. He had been distracted by other things that had eased his mind when he should have been worrying.

"Sophia! Dad! What are you going to do with them?" he yelled at the screen.

"We have but a single demand. You must exchange Leingod's son

for Dr. Leingod. We have a specific area where the exchange will occur. We will reach your location in a few minutes. Further orders will be issued at that point. You will standby until then."

The transmission ended. Fayt worried about the well being of his father, and friend. He tried not to think too much about what they may have been through, and what happened to his Aunt Ryoko. At this moment he put all his faith in Maria.


End file.
